memonetworkfandomcom-20200216-history
DeathsChemist
when Dag was young, he had a friend who could have been a moirail/matesprit later in life who was taken away by some who were nearly ready to leave alternia- the friend's (unofficial, due to age at the time) name was Dalren Balack (later Dalren tried to escape, but was caught, tied up outside and left to burn for 3 days before being stabbed to make sure he was dead). confused, he started looking for answers, and talked to his lusus, who told him of the whole slavery situation, and the caste system, and how trolls with his blood colour do this sort of thing casually. Dag was disgusted by this revelation, and vowed to not be like them. at that point, he hadn't yet been groomed for violence, though he loved killing animals and sometimes hurting other trolls of his age (when he was 4 sweeps old), after learning of the dark parts of his blood, he started pushing it away from him. with the help of his accepting lusus (a winged sloth), he tries as hard as his possible to not be like those guys who took his friend, he doesn't have full control over his violence, but struggles with it, wrapping himself up in ego and life and problems to take his mind away from it as well as use his practices to keep himself in check. After 5 sweeps of this, he has learned how to hide his urges better, and even comes across as relaxed and amiable, he is rather easy to get along with- only becoming violent when sufficiently provoked, or defending himself against those who consider him a blood traitor due to his attitude (the latter happens a lot and gives him a good outlet for his latent urges, allowing him to be more calm and level-headed towards his friends). Recent events regarding a friend of his (Feliks Cordin) have stirred up dark memories regarding this, and he is having to fight the urge to just make a seadweller's life hell at the request of another friend (Sheriz Satrus). Dag promised to at least leave it until after Feliks is safe, but he can't make any promises about afterwards. one time, due to his hatred of slavery, he got into a fight with another blueblood who took part in the abhorrent trade, and ended up with acid to the face, the skin and face healed well due to him being a troll, but his eyes are permanently burned, and if he goes too long without his shades and drops, or does anything to damage his eyes, he risks going completely blind. The other blueblood got his nose cut off though, so Dag considers that fight a draw. he is rather lazy, mainly due to the fact he was raised by a flying sloth- which he calls "Stevie". he usually fights dual-weilding, with a sword in his left hand and an axe in his right, because he finds that not only does it allow for faster attacking, it also is more efficient for defense, as he can trap an opponent's weapon between the sword and the axe, and more often than not yank it out of their hands. If he is unable to dual-wield for whatever reason, or needs power, he has a claymore which through sheer coincidence looks like the one that belongs to Dante, son of Sparda. he has a deep-seated, irrational fear of crabs- which means that if he knew Karkat, he would be unable to visit his hive Very little is known about his quadrant statuses, and he isn't in the habit of telling people, a by-product of the slight paranoia he has about anybody he does have in his quadrants getting hurt due to being associated with him. Category:Fantroll Category:Blueblood